


Sad Boy Hours

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fresh is mentioned, Gen, Gonns get that tag in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Sometimes Fortnite calls for ice cream.





	Sad Boy Hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is from when Fresh was visiting the first time however there have been several more sad boi hours since then so you know, it’s still current lol

As soon as he dips from Fresh’s stream Lachlan allows himself a good few minutes to expel all the frustration and rage he has by throwing himself onto his bed and screaming into his pillow, kicking his feet against the mattress until it all seeps away into a well worn feeling of exhaustion and frustration at being unsuccessful again, not living up to his partners level again. He can already imagine what the kids are saying now that he’s gone, what they say when he’s actually present in the chat is bad enough. 

He then remembers they’ve still got one hope in the house, Mitch still playing and Lachlan hopes for him that he gets to bring home some money this time after coming so, so achingly close many times before. 

Mitch and his own personal Frezh have it in the bag he’s sure, even if they’re cutting it close as they wait for the leader-board to update and he slides into the Discord to congratulate them and slides out again to pour them all a drink - plain Coke for their smallest guest, Lachlan’s not about to risk underage drinking he’s spoken to Fresh’s mum on the phone and she is serious business.

The news that Mitch has been fucked by a few placements yet again doesn’t filter down to him until he resets his own board with his whiskey in hand, watching Fresh wind down with some fun with Lannan and look, Lachlan’s deeply, intimately familiar with the sting of disappointment, still carrying around the residual weight of his own failing to qualify for the Australian Open months and months ago. He probably wanted his brother to succeed even more than himself, immediately swaps out the drink he’d made for him for a straight shot and makes his way to Mitch’s room, knocking gently on the door. 

Mitch is sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands and when he looks up his face is red and upset. 

“I got fucking cucked again” His brother announces, “I can’t fucking believe it”

“You and me both” Lachlan agrees, sitting down beside him and offering out the shot glass. “Here”

Mitch takes it from him and doesn’t hesitate, face scrunching up as he downs it.

“Gonna need about twenty more” He mutters, “It was going so well too at the beginning then we started just getting railed every single game”

Lachlan slides an arms around his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry” He says and genuinely means it, “If you wanna be alone I get it, I think you’ve earned being a salty boy this time”

“A sad boy” Mitch offers instead, voice suddenly thin, “A very sad boy having sad boy hours”

He looks up at him sadly and so often it’s the other way round, Mitch comforting him whenever he’s a hot mess. He pulls his brother toward him, leaning him against his chest and shifting round to give him a proper hug, holding him tightly and prising the glass from his clenched fingers, setting it beside them.

From all that personal experience he knows there’s not much he can really say, they both know how rng can screw you over and how easy it is to think of what you’d do differently while you’re watching your duo make it to endgame without you, being unable to help.

Mitch doesn’t cry but he comes close, shuddery breaths making a warm spot against Lachlan’s shoulder and where he’d usually wiggle out of the hugs Lachlan likes to give him all the time as cuddly older brother privilege he buries further into this one, lets Lachlan rub his back and he’s happy to let him snuggle as long as he wants. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do” He says eventually, “I’m going to make you another proper drink from the most expensive thing in the bar, we’re going to order our favourite burgers with a double side of lava cake and then we’re going to take our son to go watch John Wick take names and pretend we’re even half as cool”

“And good ice cream when we come back?” Mitch’s voice is muffled against his hoodie and Lachlan snorts, squeezes him even tighter. They’re both trying to be healthy, been trying to swap their shared love of ice cream for better options like frozen yoghurt but now really calls for the stash of definitely not healthy but far more delicious tubs they’ve hidden under their frozen vegetables. 

“The really good ice cream” Lachlan agrees, “Straight out of the tub with our Minecraft spoons”


End file.
